


Y O U

by V_mum



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Frisk Mentality, Sans' POV, Timelines, character exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 06:58:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_mum/pseuds/V_mum
Summary: Kids are fucking terrifying.





	

Alright, if there’s anything Sans has learned in his life- which was essentially _many_ life times long since he had been forced to re-live his life over and over an unknown number of times- it was at least this one fact:

Kids. Are. Terrifying.

I mean, a lot had happened in the underground and essentially. Well, it really drove this point home.

He’d found out from his own human companion some number of resets ago that, hey, the King and Queens’ Kids? Well the first one died when the two of them conspired a suicide mission where one would eat butter cups to poison themselves. And the other would absorb their _dead sibling’s_ soul. Which he did do.

And then, according to the plan, go through the barrier and kill some six more humans.

What kind of _horrid plot_?

And a couple of kids came up with that??

Whatever the hell happened to snips and snails and sugar and spice?

Ya know that whole plan only came about as an idea after that same human kid who killed themselves with buttercups did the same to their dad. You know, fed him buttercups. Lucky Asgore lived, eh?

Honestly, he still wondered if Chara poisoned Asgore by ‘accident’ or if it was just a cover for the freak kid’s sadism?

OH, man. Chara.

That kid had been terrifying in life, but even in death!

Frisk still had nightmares about Chara’s “scary face”.

He remembered watching some Discovery Channel thing with Frisk about these human things, Pyramids, and the pictures of the mummies gave the kid panic attacks. All he’d gotten out of it was that the gapping sockets and mouth reminded Frisk of Chara’s worst laughing face, that happened at the end of the ‘bad times’ he doesn’t like to think about.

Chara sounded like a fucking horror, he had to say he was happy he hadn’t seen the face of the kid that looked like a damn decomposing mummy.

Chara was more than a terrifying kid just by looks, too.

The kid had brought about the entire genocide of Sans’ people. Several times. For _fun._

The kid _possessed_ Frisk to do it.

The kid was apparently still around, with Frisk.

Rarely. Mostly in nightmares. Sometimes talking to them in the back of their head.

Also horrifying.

On the topic of the other Royal Kid.

Fucking _Asriel_.

That kid was _Flowey_. God.

A soul-less kid in a flower’s body.

A flower kid.

A flower kid that tricked everyone and took thousands of monster souls hostage.

A flower kid that absorbed six human souls and became a near _god_.

A flower kid that apparently, his brother had been the favorite toy of through his RESET experiments.

Oh, hey.

RESETS.

A terrifying thing reserved for children.

Like, hey- like Frisk.

A kid thoroughly capable of RESETing any moment and launching everyone back into permanent hell.

Also had the freaking weird determination and strength to go and, ya know, destroy his entire race, kill him and ever boss monster, in like. A day, tops.

How many stabs from Undyne’s spears or Asgore’s tridents could that kid take and still kill them? A lot, that’s how many. Fucking horrific.

Kids. Are. Terrifying.

Sans had the proof.

He _was_ the proof.

Sometimes, even, Frisk scared him… in other ways.

Like right now.

Kids in general were creepy.

They had creepy ideas- little minds and morals undeveloped. Essentially little psychopaths.

They had creepy moments- like kids sitting on the side walk killing ants with magnifying glasses, or trying to hit butterflies with sticks.

They had creepy stories- like that kid in Tori’s classroom that wrote about the creepy monsters under their bed that wanted to come out and kill their family and eat all the jelly.

They had creepy art, too.

Slenderman or ghosts or weird as hell stick figures. Man you can just fucking look it up on the internet and see all kinds of weird ‘art’ and ‘drawings’ little kids make.

Go Google “Creepy Kid Drawings”.

There’s your fucking proof, bitch.

Kids are terrifying.

What he’s holding is terrifying, too.

He’s holding a scribbled picture of coffins.

They got little hearts on them too, man.

Little words. There’s bravery, and justice and kindness…

And there’s the one with a little red heart.

Big letters, of course:

Y O U

And then a little weird coffin next to it, hell man, he doesn’t like this picture. Another red heart,

M E

He takes it out of the stack of scribbled drawing Frisk left on his table at the skeleton brother’s house and tucks it away, knowing that when Frisk goes home, they’ll take them home and Tori’s going to look through them.

It’s not the first time he’s swiped creepy ass shit that scares him.

Frisk does this thing with they’re drawing a lot.

Normally it’s these horrific screaming faces he things are Chara.

Occasionally a dead monster that shouldn’t be dead in this timeline.

Sometimes a knife and blood.

His personal favorite creepy drawing is one of a big blue glowing circle with a hole in it, a stream of blue from it, and a big, angry red crayon swipe over it.

He’s got them all piled under his bed- where creepy shit like that fucking belongs, the REAL monsters under his bed.

He keeps sorting through the papers.

He pulls more and more of them every time he does this, but today there’s a lot. The kids been upset lately, he knows it. It’s not the bad kind of upset where shits going down, like previous timelines. Normally the cause of why they reset.

No, this time, it’s… more normalized, I guess. It’s not timeline shit and it’s not Chara coming back.

It’s the kind of upset he knows is the residue. When the kid gets comfortable in above ground life it surfaces. It’s the weight. The trauma.

More pictures.

He finally stops when he realizes he’s taking every other picture, and his hand shakes a little as he holds the most recent pull.

A blinding blue blast, firing upon a small, fragile shape of a red heart. The heart is labeled M E in frisks sloppy handwriting, and on the other side of the beam, the black lines he thinks should forma skeleton hand, Y O U.

It’s always ME and YOU.

It’s an upsetting reminder that Frisk will probably always have that mind set. It’s just them, and then everyone else.

They’re alone.

He knows from his own experience, that being alone, its more horrifying than any creepy ass kid.

Especially when there’s a M E, and a Y O U that’s trying to kill you.

He can’t be the one to fix this for Frisk, though.

He’s always the one Frisk goes to, he’s the mysterious one who’s smart and knows more than he should about things.

But there’s a reason Frisk isn’t coming to him with this.

He’s as much the cause of this as much as Chara or Asriel, the damned kids from hell, ever were.

He’s the Y O U.

Frisk has problems, and they’re a fucked up creepy kid.

But he didn’t really help prevent that.

**Author's Note:**

> just a short little drabble exploring the bizarre idea of the damage Frisk's Adventures would of shown up subtly and the reflection of Sans on the horrifying nature of the people he's had to deal with through the resets.


End file.
